When everything breaks
by kyana.swan1
Summary: When Clare's parents get divorced, does anyone know her side of the story? But, one thing they all know is that little Clare Edwards... isn't the same person she used to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Clare's POV-  
People think they know my story... They don't even know the half of it.. So I'm gonna tell it to you.  
My name's Clare. Clare Diana Edwards. My birth mom is Helen and my birth dad is Ronald. I have one sister; Darcy. My parent's got a divorce... But y'all knew that already. People look at me as 'Saint Clare' someone who'd never hurt anyone and thinks of others before her self... That all changed after the divorce. My dad cheated on my mom well still married. I remember the night. he night mydad came home; drunk. He didn't look like my dad anymore. He's changed. But my mom has too. After my dad cheated I started to think... What was worth waiting until marriage until sex? What if my relationship ended up the same way? Would I be the one hurt just like my mom was?

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and groaned; obviously not wanting to get up but I had to. I got up, showered, got on my black skinny jeans, white shit and black button up vest. After that I straightned my hair and applied eyeliner and mascara.  
"Clare?" My mom knocked on my door  
"It's open..." I said as I heard the door crack open.  
"Clare, I know this is all new to you..And-"  
"And what? And, you're so very sorry that you guys had to put me through all of this and just let our family fall apart?" I cut her off, Not wanting to hear anymore of her pitty. I know it was hard on her as well... But who are we kidding here? You can tell her and dad weren't in love anymore. Whatever being in love is...  
She sighed sadly, "Clare we love you both. We may not love eachother, but we'll alway love you. I tried to make it work Clare but I can't fix something that is clearly broken and done with" I felt my eyes fill with tears as I turned to face her.  
"Honestly, I don't want to hear anymore, mother." I replied coldly. "I don't want to hear how... You guys love me but can't love eachother. You guys didn't try. You guys don't even try to fix your issuses."  
"Clare, do you hear yourself right now? There's nothing left to fix. All our love is left in the past and now we are left with just broken hearts, but we are at least trying to move forward with our lifes. It's for the best" I felt the tears sliding down my face  
"I got to go..." I said quietly, throwing on my jacket and walking out the door.  
"Clare!" I heard the all to familiar voice of my bestfriend call.  
"Alli..." I turned around to face her, avoiding eye contact.  
"Clare bear, what's wrong?" She frowned  
"Don't EVER call me that again...You know I hate that nick name." Jenna Middleton had given me that name; after she stole KC from me.  
"Sorry..." She puffed out a sigh, "What's wrong?"  
"Just 'divorce' talk. Nothing more or nothing less.." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, But she is my bestfriend. She knows when I'm sad..  
"Clare... after all of it is over you'll see how much of a relief it is to not have to hear your mom and dad yelling omost everynight." She had said, I sighed... knowing she might be right but right now; It's all to new to try and believe in happiness.  
"Not likely, Alli.." I looked up at Degrassi.  
"Let's just, get through today and then maybe your mom will let you stay for the weekend since it is Friday!" She smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Maybe..." I muttered, agreeing with her. But right now.. I know today is going to be one terrible day..

**So?...How do you guys like? :p  
It's fairly short, but it is just the beginning. That's all I had in my thoughts for now.  
Reviews? Maybe?(:  
I'll try to update soon.. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Clare's POV-

I entered the class room and turned around.  
"Ah, Miss Edwards. You're late..." She looked me up and down  
"I-I Know... I'm sorry Ma'am. I _promise _it won't happen again" I said all in one breath  
"Alright, I'll let it slide this time, Edwards." She looked over at a boy dressed in all black with black silky like hair and he had peircing green eyes that sparked. Along with a smirk that fit him well. _He's cute..._I mentally noted to myself.  
"As for you, Clare. You and here will be writing partners. You guys have to write about your personal life." She ended with a cheerful smile and turned back to the board as I took my seat behind _ . _My thoughts weren't on the writing at all. I was thinking about my parents...And Darcy...And if we'll ever be a _family _again..  
"So _partner _what will you be writing about?" The boy turned around and gave me a lopsided smirk and I slightly smiled.  
"Um... Well I don't like being _personal _since my personal life has many problems at the moment..." I muttered. Not looking up at him.  
"Same here. I'll tell my story, if you tell me yours" His smirk turned into a sad smile and I looked at him questioningly.  
"Alright... _But, _it has to be no where near here or near anyone. I don't want people to see me crying.." I added and looked up at him and he nodded  
"My names Eli, and you're Clare."  
"Really?! I never knew my name was Clare.." I smirked smugly.  
"_HaHaHa,_ So funny!" He rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled.  
I only smiled in return as the bell rung and everyone started to leave.  
"Wanna skip?" He asked. "We could trade our personal stories..." He looked into my blue eyes with his green eyes.  
I nodded, "Let's." I hopped up, grabing my stuff as we walked out of the school and to his car.

Eli's POV-  
"_You drive a hearse?!" _Clare's eyes were big and wide.  
I chuckled lightly, "Yes I do, scared?"  
She gulped and shook her head, "But, _who died?"_  
I laughed at her remark, "No one. And his name is Morty."  
"Who names a damn hearse?" She raised a brow and opened the passanger side, getting in as I got into the driver side and started the car.  
"I do" I smirked at her and she raised a brow.  
"Weird, Goldsworthy..." She muttered under her breath.  
I chuckled and pulled out of Degrassi Parkinglot and headed to a place no one ever went...  
"Nice." Clare said, getting out of the car and walking to a hammock I had hung the summer before.  
"So, who goes first? Me or you...?" I asked, obviously talking about our 'personal' stories.  
She thought for a moment, "Call it.." She said, taking out a quarter.  
"Tails." I said and she flipped the coin, as it landed on heads and her eyes saddened.  
"Well...I guess, I'll go first." She said and took in a deep breath.  
"It all started during the summer..." She said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "My mom and dad were fighting... That night my mom came into my room, crying. She had told me she caught my dad in bed with another women." tears started forming in her eyes and I understood why she wanted to be away from the school. "She slept in my room that night.. Then in the morning they talked it out. He told her it was a mistake. But, they argued everyday. I got worse... to the point were I heard glass breaking." She was crying now, heavy tears, it hurt to see such a nice person this way.. "I went downstairs, my mom made my dad leave.. I asked what happened and she said she found nude pictures of Kathy, from our church. Then here they are... getting divorced and my dad has a _girlfriend..._" I wraped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I-It went on for the whole three months and I-I...I just don't understand why God is putting my family though this.."  
"Clare, I'm so sorry..." I sighed out and held her closely..

I guess I have to tell her my story...

**S****o? (:  
How do you like it?  
Reviews?(: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Clare's POV-  
Eli was holding me, as I was in crying and in tears.  
"Clare?" He asked.  
"W-What?..." I said though tears.  
"I killed my girlfriend." He said, shakily.  
"What?!" I asked, shooting up out of his arms.  
"Her mom was abusive towards h-her... S-she moved in with me and my parents... She never told her d-dad... One day she came back from 'visiting' her _dad_. He left her a voicemail telling her he'd be home at four o'clock pm. She went over to the house at three, to wait for h-him... That night when she came back, she had new bruises. On her thigh, wrist, legs and one across her right cheek.. In the morning when they were blackish bluish I tried to make her tell her dad. Then that night we were arguing in a parking lot... She got mad... Ran out into the streets and got hit by a truck.."He said, fresh tears now flowing down his cheeks. I walked over to him and hugged him, wiping away his tears.  
"Eli, I'm so sorry..." I whispered, feeling my own tears start coming out.

_*An hour later*_

I woke up, cuddled up to Eli in the hammock... I got up slowly, remembing the sad stories we just shared with eachother.. I looked at him, his face fell into a sad expression and I shook him,  
"Eli? Wake up..." I said softly, still shaking him. He suddenly woke up and looked at me.. His eyes filled with saddness  
"She's _really_ gone..." He said and I gave him a confused look, "Jules...She's gone. I had a dream... We were walking at the park and then I suddenly turned into a nightmare... The whole scene... The truck hitting her crying figure.. And it's all my fault.." He said and I bent down near him and a couple tears started streaming down his face.  
"Eli, it's not your fault. You were only trying to help her... Trying to get her help. She should've at least gave it a try.." I said, trying to calm him down and he looked at me with those green, sad eyes.  
"Clare, you're different... Everyone just says "_She's gone. You have to let her go_" Or "_She's not coming back. Get over it,..._" I just... why? Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, quietly.  
"Because, those people are cold hearted and it happened only a year ago. You have the right to feel pain and sadness. But, don't blame yourself..." I said and wiped his tear away and looked into his eyes.

Eli's POV-  
I was looking into Clare's eyes and suddenly felt the earge to kiss her...  
"Clare?.." I heard myself say  
"What?.." She asked, softly omost a whisper.  
"We really should, But this place makes me feel...safe.."  
"From what?" I asked  
"Reality.." She replied  
I nodded, "Well, we can skip the day?.." I asked and she smiled slightly,  
"I'd like that.." She looked at me and got up, walking around a bit.  
"Where you going?" I looked at her  
"To look around" She looked at me, "Coming?"  
I got up, walking to her and looked around for a but with her.

I feel comfortable around her for some reason...

**I know, short. But oh well. c:  
Chapter four and maybe five will possibly be up tomorrow sometime during the day ;p **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

***Next Day***

Clare POV's-

That next morning I had my outfit picked out... A light blue V neck cami, white leggings and a white vest with a soft shade of blue flats. I got up, showered and applied soft makeup on, omost looking natural. And I left in bouncey curls. It felt good to let some of my feelings flow out to Eli. And I'm glad he can trust me enough to do the same... I smiled softly at myself in the mirror, I looked like..._myself._ Not the dark Clare that I was yesterday. It felt omost a bit to reliving. I applied a mango lip gloss coat to my lips and grabbed my sweater along with my bookbag and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast.  
"ClareBear..." I heard my mom gasp and run over to me, "You look... _Beautiful._" She said and smiled.  
I smiled back, "Thanks mom."  
"Did you meet a boy? Or...?" She asked, questioningly. Noticing my choice of clothing that day.  
I laughed, "No, mom. Well...Yeah.. But he's just a friend. And... I'm just happy today." I shrugged, kissed her cheekand walked into the kitchen and grabed a banana along with a juice. "Gotta go!" I yelled to her and lefted the house, heading for the school. I plugged my iPod into my head phones, turning it on and plugging the earbuds into my ears, playing _Wicked_ _Games _By _The Weeknd_. I started getting into the song and started dancing. I bet I looked weird to the passing people, But oh well. I was actually happy and I wasn't going to let one person ruin it.

Eli's POV-  
I jumped into my hearse that morning, starting Morty and started on my way to Degrassi. All of a sudden I saw some auburn curled haired girl dancing and when I saw her face, I stopped and honked at her and she turned around.  
"Hop in, Ma'am." I smirked.  
She laughed, "Eli..." She sighed out and got in. "Hey there." She smiled as I started going again.  
"Hey. Now, explain to me...Why you are all of a sudden dressed..._colorful?_" I asked and drived.  
"This... Is the real me. Who you saw yesterday...Was a whole different person." She sighed. "I dressed like this before the devorce. Then when they started going at it, I got unhappy and changed." She raised a brow, "I guess, I'm just happy today." She smiled after explaining.  
"Ahhh, I see." I nodded, "Expressing your feelings..." I muttered out.  
"Like you are now?" I felt her blue eyes on me.  
I shrugged, "I've always been this way. I guess, I get it from my parents." I chuckled and pulled into Degrassi.  
"Oh." She simply stated as I parked in Morty's regular parking spot and turned the car off, "So, _Blue Eyes..._What class first?" I chuckled, knowing it was the same class as mine.  
"Haha, Very funny, Green Eyes." She giggled as she replied sarcasticaly.  
"I'm wounded, Edwards." I gasped and laughed, unbuckling as Clare was already getting out.  
"I'd hope so..." Clare giggled and we made our way up to the school.  
I looked at her, She looked beautiful...Not that she didn't look beautiful yesterday, But I loved this look on Clare. It_ fit_ her. I watched her loose curls bounce right above her shoulders, as she walked up the steps with me.  
"So, Clare... Have you started your writing?" I asked and smirked, opening the front door for her and watched her walk into the school and I fallowed after her.  
"Alittle..." She said and at the moment we heard a girl shreek of happiness and amazement, as a brown haired girl made her way past the crowd of students and over to Clare and I.  
"Clarebear you look...like yourself!" She squeeked with happiness, "Are you trying to get KC back?" She asked, questioningly.  
"Alli!" Clare yelled back, "You know, it hurts that you think that. Yeah, I'm still hurt, but I'll move past it." Clare huffed out, looking hurt.  
"I know... I'm sorry. But, why did you dress like..._you_? I mean, It's been weeks! Omost a month..." The Alli girl replied, chewing on her bottom lip.  
"I guess, just happy for-"  
"I got her out of her shell..." I chuckled, cutting her off.  
"Or we can say that." Clare laughed and I gave her a smug smirk.  
"I knew itttttt." I rung out, omost like a song.  
Alli rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Make out already..." She mumbled.  
"I wouldn't mind." I smirked, But I knew I was telling the truth.  
Clare smacked my shoulder and laughed, "Oh shut it." She said and I noticed she was blushing.  
I laughed and smiled, "Blushing, Edwards?" I poked her cheek, surprised at how soft they were.  
"Shut up, Goldsworthy!" Clare said, and covered her face and Alli laughed.

Teasing her is going to be fun...I smirked and walked to my locker, hoping the week would pass by, but not to fast...

**Eh? I know, short d: But, reviews? (: I'd love them...**

I know I didn't upload the day I was supposed, but school is pretty busy and I get sidetracked :p Never got time to. Sorry! I'll try to upload faster...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Eli's POV-

I was right, teasing her was fun. Her face getting all red and her constantly slapping my shoulder lightly. I chuckled to myself at my locker, as I was putting in books and grabing my backpack to head home.  
"Boo!" Clare said and I jumped slightly until I noticed it was her.  
"Hey!" I said and she giggled.  
"Did I scare you, ?" She asked, batting her eye lashes innocently. I smirked.  
"Of course not, Edwards. That'd be silly of me to get scared" I replied to her question, sarcastically.  
She scoffed, "Whatever, I know you got scared." She stuck her tongue out and laughed and I just chuckled, shutting my locker.  
"Need a ride?" I asked.  
"I was actually wondering if maybe...I can come over to your house?" Her cheeks started getting a rosey pink blush to them and I smirked.  
"Sure, Clare. You can come over, But..Why?" I asked, wiggling my brows and she just slapped my shoulder.  
"Not wanting to hear my parents argue, that's all..." She replied, looking down.  
"Oh, I understand." I said, feeling guilty. I cleared my thoat, "S-shall we go?" I asked  
she nodded and we walked out of the school and to Morty.

Clare's POV-  
The whole ride to Eli's house was silent, an awkward silence though... It wasn't a nice silence.  
We entered Eli's house and I didn't see anyone, "Eli, weres your parents?" I asked.  
"_Buisness_ trip." He said, shrugging it off.  
I blushed, and hopped he didn't notice. I was going to be with Eli in his room. _Alone._ "Oh." I simple replied.  
"Uh..Lets go up to my room.?" He said, but it was more of a question.  
I nodded and he showed me the way. We entered a darky painted room, his room was so..._dark_. "This is your room?" I asked, surprised.  
"What? Sorry for not having pink sheets and flowery curtins." He joked.  
"I do not have pink sheets and flowery curtins!" I argued back and he chuckled.  
"Sure you don't, Clare." He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so weird how he got me to be..._happy._ Not even my bestfriend had that kind of power over my emotions... That was just sad... I smiled at him and he just smirked back.  
"Wanna play a game?" I chirped, happily and he smirked.  
"Try me." He replied and I rolled my eyes.  
"Truth or Dare?" I asked.  
"Dare." He smirked.

Eli's POV-  
I had just chose dare, I was actually nervous about what she had in mind. I watched her chew on her bottom lip for a few moments. It was so cute... Then her eyes looked down.  
"I dare you to show me something special to you." She looked at me and I looked back.  
I walked to my closet and pulled out an old picture of Julia and walked back over, shoving it bak at her.  
"This was Jules..." I said, omost in a whisper as I gazed at the dark haired girlin the picture and watched her expression.  
"She was pretty." Clare whispered back and I tooked the photo and put it back in its place.  
"I know..." I said. "She was beautiful." I smirked slightly. "Truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth." She said.  
"How many boys have you dated?" I asked.  
"KC... Only KC..." She said, "Until he cheated on me with that preppy blond cheerleader."  
"He must be stupid." I said, bluntly.  
"What?" Clare just looked at me, a weird expression across her face.  
"Just, he had someone as amazing as you. and you're beautiful, Clare." I said, truthfully. "Clare, you may not see it... But you're the smartest, prettiest, funniest and telanted person I know here at Degrassi and trust me, I know quiet a lot of people now, Here at Degrassi." I said, looking at her.  
"Uhh...T-Thanks.." She said and I watched her bottom lip quiver and at first I thought she was gonna try until she edged closer and kissed me softly, It took me a few seconds to respond to her kiss from shock and I finally responded to the kiss and pulled her closer to me, wraping my arms around her waist and she climbed over to me and pulled away shortly, blushing and smiling at the same time.  
"Clare?" I asked.  
"Yes?" She responded, shyly.  
"Be my girlfriend?" I sputtered out.  
"Eli,..."

**Stopping there. Looks like y'all are gonna have to wait until next time.(;**

Leave reviews? And maybe some ideas? I know I'd post a lot faster if I had a few more ideas in my brain. c: 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Eli's POV-  
"Eli..." Clare said and looked up at me, her eyes looking watery, almost as if she was going to cry. "I'd love too!" She nodded and a smile grew over her face, as she pulled me close to her and I held her. For once, I felt happy...Ever since Julia, I wasn't as happy and wasn't as colorful. But, after I met Clare I felt like someone understood me and helped me see there's something out there, beyond life and beyond just any random happy feeling. Only knowing her for few weeks, has brought us closer.  
"Clare, I really like you... I haven't been this happy...Well, since I lost her... Clare, you're different." I said telling the truth.  
She blushed, "Eli, honestly... It's been months since I've looked like myself. And, you brought it me out of my shell again..." Clare said, a bit bashfully.  
I smiled, It made me feel good knowing that I can bring out the _real_ Clare Edwards. "Good, Edwards." I replied and kissed her cheek. In less then five seconds, her cheeks were flaring red. I chuckled.  
"Shut it..." She said and covered her face and burried it into the crook of my neck.  
"It's amazingly cute." I said, "You're amazingly cute..." I whispered in her ear.  
"Not helping..." She said against my neck, making me shudder at the feeling of her hot breath on my showing flesh. She just giggled silently.  
"Clare..." I said, bringing her face out and looking her in the eyes, "You're the most beautiful girl I've seen yet." She blushed, still red.  
"Liar..." She said, omost in a whisper.  
"Clare, if I were lying; Which I'm not. I wouldn't be looking into your eyes. Now would I?" I asked.  
She shook her head, "Guess you wouldn't be..." She said and leaned in slightly closer. I also leaned in and in a brief moment, our lips were moving together in a sync. After about thirty seconds, she pulled away and wrapped her arms arund my neck and I held her. It felt,...Like our bodies were meant to be that way. As if they molded perfectly together, Like a scalpture. I rubbed slow small circles in the middle of her back. Listening to her beat at a stead pace and her calmly breathing. It felt..._nice._ I smiled to my self, noticing Clare was on the verge of sleep. About thirty minutes later, Clare fell asleep, as I thought she would. I laid her slowly down on the bed and covered her up and then walked over to my desk. I sat down and opened up my laptop, logging into FaceRange and then opened up the Microsoft word app to start writing my assiment that's due on Monday for English class. I looked back at Clare who was rolling over, rubing the sleep away from her eyes and then looked over at me.  
"What time is it?" Clare's face grew serious, "Oh no...Did I sleep too long?" She asked and jumped up.  
"Woah, Edwards. Calm down and sit down." I raised my eyebrow, chuckling. "You only slept for thirty minutes." I stated, bluntly.  
"Oh." She said, sitting down and I saw a faint pink blush creep into her cheeks. I smirked.  
"Wanna play truth or dare?..." She asked, a bit quietly.  
"Sure." I said and turned in my chair to face her better.  
"Truth or Dare?" She asked and smiled.  
"Truth." I replied and looked at her.  
"Has Julia ever... Stayed the night?..." Clare asked, obviously shy. She looked down and I saw her cheeks were beat red.  
"Yeah..." I said. "She actually lived with me for awhile.." I said and then quickly regret it as Clare's saddened face looked up at me and she looked back down at her hand quickly.  
"I...Uh... Gotta...Go..." She said and stood up.

_Did I just say something that hurt her?... Or maybe... What if I loose her?... What if she leaves me and stays mad?..._

**End of chapter 6 for ya. ;p  
**_**Meep.**_** Kind of late but, oh well...  
Haven't gotten around to it... **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I _hate_ you...

Clares POV-  
I couldn't believe it... Eli already had done..._that..._

I got home and wiped my tears, walking in.

"Clare Diana Edwards, where have you been young lady?!" I heard my mom yell as she came down the stairs.

"Would you please leave me alone for more than two seconds?! Seriously, _Helen._" I yelled back at her, not daring to call her mom; That had earned a small gasp from her, "I've been good, but still I don't have the slightest bit of trust from you?" I scoffed, "Why? Why do you and _dad_ have to do this to me? You go and get a devorce, you see I'm unhappy here at home so why not just let me be and I'll be home when I get home!" I yelled and pushed past her and ran up the stairs to my room.

_I hated her! I hate them both! _I ran into my room, slamming the door behind me and locked it and then walked over to my bed and burried my face into my pillows, screaming into them. I started to cry... I couldn't help it. My mom and dad were getting a devorce and there was nothing I could do about it. Alli got her heart broken by Drew. I rolled my eyes. I always knew Alli was taking things to fast. I know I am with Eli, But he made me feel happy... Then I remember Julia and all my happiness is gone.

I heard a soft knock on my door, "Clarebear open up..." I heard my mom sigh.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, "I don't _ever _want to see you again! You try having your family torn apart and alls you're left with is nothing." I felt hot tears slidding down my face. I don't care if I was being dramatic, I had every right to be. My sister was gone, my dad was moving and I was stuck in the middle of it all.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't. Things will get better, I promise you that, Clare. You may hate me now, but you'll soon understand why we made this choice. We don't mean to hurt you in anyway or form." She said and I heard her walk away from my door.

I tossed my pillow at an old photo of My dad, my mom, Darcy and I. I'd remember that day. We had just had a picnic for my moms birthday. My mom and dad were happy then... We all were... after Darce left, nothing had been the same. The days seemed to get longer and seemed a bit slower..

I picked up my book bag and took my iPod out, putting in my ear buds and unlocked the screen. I put it on my playlist. I laid there, thinking, the sound of happy music flowing threw my ears. After about three songs, _Not Ready To Make Nice_ by _The Dixie Chicks_ came on. __

Forgive, sounds good

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

My thoughts shifted to Eli. Do I forgive him or do I stay mad? Plus, he never even knew I was alive at the time...And I was with KC. __

I know you said

_Can't you just get over it_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kind of like it_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter_

_Sayin' that I better shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

'_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

I decided I was going to forgive him. I picked up my phone to send him a message...

Elis POV-

I had been laying on my bed ever since Clare had left. What in the hell was I going to do, Beg for forgiveness? I then felt my phone vibrate and saw I had one new text message so I opened it;

"_From: ClareBear_

Hey, can we maybe meet at the ravine?...;/" 

I instantly sat up to reply back

"_To: ClareBear_

Of course, see you in ten."

I replied without any hesitation. I got up, put on my shoes and threw on my leather jacket and walked down the stairs, grabing my keys to Morty. I opened the door and alked out shutting the door behind me as I went out and hopped in Morty. What could Clare possibly want?... Maybe she was going to break up with me?... Or worse, say she never wanted to see me again? I felt my palms start to get sweaty as I started Morty. I pulled out and in no time, I was pulling into the ravine I'd shown Clare. I saw her waiting in the middle of the path way to the hammock; Her pale skin glowing slightly from the light of the moon, her bright blue eyes still sparkling in the night light and her biting her pouty lips slightly. I parked the car, turning it off and motioning her to come sit in the passanger side.

She walked over to the car and got in, looking at me and I turned to face her as well.

"Clare... Can I just say I-" I was caught off gaurd when I felt her lips press firmly against my own and we shared a soft; simple kiss. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Eli, I wanted to meet you here to tell you, I shouldn't of got angry in any way at all at you for something that happened in the past. You didn't know I was here; on earth. And I didn't know you. I was with KC at the time as well." She said and scooted closer to me and I looked at her.

"Clare, I'm glad you forgave me" I sighed out, letting a small smirk form on my face.

**I didn't know what to write about for a long time. ;p But, chapter 7 is up now.  
Not sure what to write about for this story... **


End file.
